Star Academy
Star Academy souvent abrégé par Star Ac' est une émission de télévision française de télé réalité musicale diffusée sur TF1 du 20 octobre 2001 au 19 décembre 2008 puis sur NRJ 12 sous le nom Star Academy Revolution à partir du 6 décembre 2012. La présentation était assurée par Nikos Aliagas sur TF1 et l'est désormais par Matthieu Delormeau et Tonya Kinzinger sur NRJ 12. Le programme, dont le nom est parfois abrégé Star Ac’, se déroule chaque année (sauf de 2009 à 2011) et s'étend sur trois à quatre mois, le plus souvent entre la rentrée et Noël, en collaboration avec la maison de disques Universal Music. L'émission, qui devait prendre une pause après sa huitième édition suite à une érosion des audiences et revenir en 2010 puis 2011, est à présent définitivement arrêtée sur TF1. Mais en octobre 2011, la chaîne NRJ 12 a racheté les droits de l'émission et la diffuse depuis le 6 décembre 2012. Le directeur des programmes de NRJ 12 Stéphane Joffre-Roméas a annoncé dans un premier temps la préparation d'une seconde saison sur son avant de revenir sur ses propos le jeudi 28 février 2013. En effet, le même jour, son supérieur Gérald-Brice Viret, directeur délégué de NRJ12, le contredisait dans les colonnes du Parisien affirmant vouloir d'abord tirer un bilan financier de la saison 9 avant une éventuelle reconduction. L'émission n'est pas reconduite sur NRJ 12, mais pourrait revenir sur une autre chaîne de la TNT pour sa 10e saison. Le concept Principe La chaîne de télévision TF1 et la société de production Endemol France proposaient chaque année, d'octobre 2001 à décembre 2008, le programme Star Academy. Après une série de casting dans toute la France, une poignée de candidats (ou élèves ou étudiants) étaient sélectionnés pour séjourner pendant quatre (ou trois) mois dans une Academy où ils subissent un entraînement intensif afin de peaufiner leur style artistique. Au départ limité à 16, le nombre de candidats sélectionnés était de 18 pour les quatrième et sixième saisons, de 17 pour les cinquième et septième et de 15 pour la huitième. Dans l'Academy, les élèves suivaient des cours de chant, de danse, de théâtre, de sport, d'expression scénique, ou de toute matière qui pût les aider à devenir des artistes. En début de semaine, les élèves devaient passer une évaluation devant leurs professeurs qui notaient leur performance. Les trois élèves ayant obtenu la moins bonne note étaient nominés et étaient soumis au vote du public jusqu'au prime time où l'un d'eux serait éliminé. Le prime avait lieu en direct chaque samedi de la première saison à la troisième saison (2001-2003) puis chaque vendredi de la quatrième saison à la huitième saison (2004-2008) puis chaque jeudi pour la neuvième saison (2012) Les élèves y interprètaient sur scène, et en compagnie d'artistes invités, des chansons de tous styles qu'ils avaient préparés durant la semaine. Ils étaient alors notés par leurs professeurs. À l'issue de l'émission, l'un des 3 nominés était sauvé par le public et l'autre par ses camarades. À noter cependant que lors de la septième saison, la performance des élèves était notée par un jury composé de personnalités du monde musical (chanteur, producteur, etc.). À l'issue du prime, l'élève qui avait récolté le plus de votes de la part des téléspectateurs était sauvé ; l'un des deux autres élèves nominés était sauvé par le jury. Les candidats qui arrivaient le plus loin dans l'aventure avaient l'opportunité de participer au Star Ac' tour, qui avait lieu une fois la saison terminée mais cette tournée a été supprimée lors de la huitième saison. Au terme de l'aventure, l'élève victorieux signait un contrat pour produire ses disques sous licence, organiser ses concerts et gérer son image, avec une avance sur recette d'un million d'euros. L'Academy Lors des sept premières saisons, et pendant toute la durée de la compétition, les élèves logeaient dans le Château des Vives Eaux situé à Dammarie-lès-Lys où ils y recevaient également les cours. Pour la huitième saison et pour la première fois depuis la création de l'émission, les élèves ne logeaient plus dans ce château mais dans un hôtel particulier du Marais, l'hôtel Brossier situé au 12 rue Charlot dans le 3e arrondissement de Paris. Les cours y étaient donnés également à cet endroit. Pour la 9e saison, les candidats logeront dans le château de la Geneste à Châteaufort dans les Yvelines. La choix de ce château a été révélé par Stéphane Joffre-Roméas, le directeur des programmes de NRJ 12, le jeudi 12 juillet 2012 lors de la conférence de rentrée de la chaîne. Gain du vainqueur Le vainqueur de la Star Academy remportait un contrat avec la maison de disques Universal Music afin d'enregistrer un album ainsi qu'une somme d'argent (détaillée ci-dessous). *Lors des six premières saisons, le vainqueur remportait un million d'euros (avance sur son contrat). Le candidat devait alors vendre 500 000 albums pour rentabiliser l'à-valoir. *Pour la septième saison, le gagnant ne recevait qu'une avance de 200 000 € pour son premier album, le versement du million d'euros est ensuite échelonné sur toute la durée du contrat. La cause en serait une diminution des ventes de disques des gagnants depuis la création de l'émission. *Pour la huitième saison, le vainqueur ne remportait plus le million d'euros, comme les précédentes saisons, mais 500 000 euros. *Pour la neuvième saison, le vainqueur ne remportera que son premier album qui est égal à la somme du gain que recevait les anciennes Star Academy. Identité visuelle et sonore Logos Génériques *''Run, baby, run'', Bustafunk (2001-2003) *''You are the one'', Cerrone (2004) *''Love Generation'', Bob Sinclar (2005-2007) *''Superstar (That's What You Are), The Merrymakers (2008) *''Revolution, Ocean Drive (2012) Origine de l'émission Le concept Star Academy appartient à la société de production espagnole Gestmusic, une branche espagnole de la société de production Endemol. La France est le premier pays à diffuser ce format le 20 octobre 2001. Deux jours plus tard est lancée en Espagne Operación Triunfo, la version hispanophone de Star Academy. Star Academy est, en France, la deuxième émission de télé réalité de type télé-crochet à être diffusée, un mois jours pour jours après Popstars qui apparut sur M6 le 20 septembre 2001. C'est cependant la seule qui propose de suivre tous les jours des apprentis chanteurs, de la même manière que les candidats de Loft Story dont la première saison avait été diffusée au printemps précédent sur M6 et qui avait connu une forte popularité. Cependant, ces derniers n'avaient pas forcément pour but l'ambition d'entamer une carrière de chanteur par la suite. Dès lors le phénomène Star Academy a commencé à se propager, poussé par le succès de ce concours dans les grands marchés des médias comme la Russie. Aujourd'hui, Star Academy est la deuxième émission de télé réalité la plus répandue, juste derrière Big Brother, et a atteint des marchés aussi différents que l'Inde, le monde arabe et les États-Unis, devenant ainsi le premier format franco-espagnol jamais acquis par ces pays. Ce spectacle est semblable à l'émission American Idol, adaptée en France en 2003 sous le titre À la Recherche de la Nouvelle Star (devenue Nouvelle Star à partir de 2004), mais différente en ce qu'elle montre aussi les concurrents vivant ensemble dans une maison ; American Idol ne montre pas la compétition entre les élèves ou leurs relations les uns avec les autres. Star Academy est essentiellement un concours de chant et de danse, où un étudiant est éliminé chaque semaine sur la base d'un système de votes. Diffusion Star Academy fut diffusée pendant trois à quatre mois, chaque année, du 20 octobre 2001 au 19 décembre 2008, sous plusieurs formats. Sur TF1, présentés par Nikos Aliagas : *Une émission quotidienne en access prime-time, d'une durée approximative de 45 minutes, proposait un résumé des principaux événements de la veille (généralement, en direct). *Un prime-time (première partie de soirée), d'une durée approximative de 2h30 (ou plus), diffusé le vendredi (le samedi, lors des 3 premières saisons) proposait de suivre le show des élèves auprès d'artistes invités, en direct et en public sur le plateau du programme. Sur Le live 22h/24, avec des coupures nécessitées par le contrôle éditorial : *Une chaîne événementielle payante permettait de suivre la vie des élèves à l'Academy 22h/24 (Le live 22h/24) sur le câble (et/ou sur les offres/box ADSL) ainsi que sur le site internet officiel de l'émission. La neuvième saison sera diffusée sur NRJ 12 (et sur AB3 en Belgique) à partir du 6 décembre 2012. Elle sera présentée par Matthieu Delormeau et Tonya Kinzinger. La diffusion de cette saison sera composée ainsi : *Une émission quotidienne en access prime-time diffusée vers 18h00 du lundi au vendredi en un résumé tout en images de 30 minutes avec une voix off. *Un prime-time diffusé en première partie de soirée le jeudi soir animé par Matthieu Delormeau et Tonya Kinzinger *Un résumé de la semaine ainsi qu'une rediffusion du prime-time devraient occuper la case du dimanche après-midi. Déroulement des saisons Saison 1 (2001) Saison 2 (2002) Saison 3 (2003) Saison 4 (2004) Saison 5 (2005) Saison 6 (2006) Saison 7 (2007) Saison 8 (2008) Saison 9 (2012) Un succès et une marque déclinée Albums et singles La Star Academy a vendu plus de 20 millions de disques depuis son lancement en 2001. Si tout était cumulé, la Star Ac' serait 7e des meilleurs ventes de tous les temps en France et aurait vendu plus de 9 millions d'albums (13e de tous les temps) ainsi que plus de 11 millions de singles (5e de tous les temps)11,12. *Pour la Star Academy 1 en 2001-2002, le premier single La Musique est un véritable carton se vendant à plus de 1 400 000 exemplaires. Le premier album se vendra quant à lui, à plus d'un million d'exemplaires. En comptant les singles et albums extraits de cette promotion, le programme aura vendu au total plus de 2 800 000 de disques sous sa marque Star Academy. Les élèves de cette promotion qui ont sorti des albums et singles, chacun de leur côté, ont vendu plus de 9 millions de disques en les réunissant. Parmi eux, Jenifer, Jessica Marquez, Olivia Ruiz, Jean-Pascal Lacoste ou encore Mario Barravecchia. *La Star Academy 2 aura vendu plus de 5 millions de disques sous sa marque. Les singles Musique et Paris Latino s'écouleront à plus de 600 000 et 800 000 exemplaires. Parmi les albums sortis dans cette saison, Chante Michel Berger et Fait sa boom se vendront à plus de 750 000 et 975 000 exemplaires. Les élèves de cette promotion qui ont sorti des albums et singles, chacun de leur côté depuis 2002, ont vendu près de 2 500 000 de disques en les réunissant. Parmi eux, Nolwenn Leroy, Emma Daumas, Houcine, Georges-Alain, ou encore Jérémy Chatelain. *La troisième saison a vendu 1 800 000 disques. *La quatrième saison 1 300 000. *La cinquième saison 665 000. *La sixième saison 197 000. *La septième saison 30 000, le tout sous la marque Star Academy. *L'hymne Parce qu'on vient de loin de la neuvième saison a déjà été visionné plus de 2 500 000 de fois sur YouTube en l'espace de trois mois, ce qui est un succès pour une reprise. Les produits dérivés Le programme permettait au gagnant de la Star Academy de commencer une carrière de chanteur. *Jenifer, première gagnante du programme lors de la première édition en 2001-2002, est à l'origine d'un grand nombre de succès comme Au soleil, J'attends l'amour, Donne-moi le temps, Ma révolution, Tourner ma page. *Nolwenn Leroy, gagnante de la deuxième édition a sorti 5 albums studio: Nolwenn en 2003, Histoires Naturelles en 2005 (réalisé en collaboration avec Laurent Voulzy, qu'elle a rencontré sur le plateau de l'émission pour l'interprétation en duo de My song of you), Le Cheshire cat et moi en 2009 (qui ne sera vendu qu'à 40 000 exemplaires en France mais dont l'originalité et la qualité seront soulignées par la critique et les médias). En 2010, elle sort un album de reprises, Bretonne, qui est l'un des plus gros succès de 2011. Elle sera également la seule ancienne élève du château à avoir classé deux singles en tête des ventes : Cassé en 2003 et Nolwenn Ohwo ! en 2005. En novembre 2012 paraît son cinquième album studio intitulé Ô filles de l'eau qui s'écoule à plus de 200 000 exemplaires au cours des trois premiers mois d'exploitation. Parmi ses autres succès, on note Moonlight shadow, Reste encore, Suivre une étoile, Juste pour me souvenir, Tri martolod, Mon ange, J'aimais tant l'aimer, Brest, La jument de Michao ou encore Faut-il, faut-il pas ?. *Élodie Frégé, gagnante de la troisième édition, débute avec De l'eau, Viens jusqu'à moi (interprété en duo avec Michal Kwiatkowsky, finaliste malheureux face à elle) et Je te dis non (qu'elle a écrit elle-même et dont le clip est réalisé par Catherine Breillat), puis collabore en 2006 avec Benjamin Biolay, Jacques Lanzmann et Keren Ann sur son 2e album (Le jeu des sept erreurs, qui contient son succès La Ceinture). Elle devient à l'automne 2010 La Fille de l'après-midi sur son 3e album. *Grégory Lemarchal, vainqueur de la Star Academy 4, décédé le lundi 30 avril 2007 à la suite de la mucoviscidose, a connu un très fort succès et a permis de contrebalancer le succès décroissant des anciens élèves depuis la troisième promotion. *Magalie Vaé, gagnante de la cinquième édition, a connu un échec commercial avec son premier album (qui n'aura été vendu qu'à 30 000 exemplaires). *Cyril Cinélu, vainqueur de la sixième édition, a sorti son premier album fin 2006 mais les ventes sont encore plus faibles que pour Magalie Vaé. Il tente alors sa chance à X Factor en Grande-Bretagne, sans plus de succès. *Quentin Mosimann, vainqueur de la septième édition a sorti son premier album le 18 août 2008, qui se place lors de sa sortie, dans le peloton de tête des ventes. Il est également coach dans The Voice Belgique. *Mickels Réa, dernier vainqueur de Star Academy, a remporté la huitième édition en décembre 2008 et devait sortir son premier album début 2011 mais celui-ci n'est toujours pas sorti... *Laurène, gagnante de la Star Academy Revolution (saison 9) devrait prochainement sortir un album. Plusieurs candidats qui n'ont pas remporté l'émission rencontreront tout de même un beau succès par la suite : c'est le cas d'Olivia Ruiz et de Sofia Essaidi. D'autres connaissent une carrière beaucoup plus discrète (Mario Barravecchia, Jessica Márquez, Houcine, Emma Daumas, Anne-Laure Sibon, Georges-Alain Jones, Jérémy Chatelain, Michal, Patxi Garat, Lucie Bernardoni, Mathieu Johann, Jérémy Amelin, Pascal Mono, Ely, Dominique Fidanza, Marina Vénache, Cynthia Brown, Judith, Mathieu Edward, etc.). Enfin, d'autres candidats se sont finalement reconvertis en devenant comédiens, animateurs, auteurs-compositeurs, etc. (Jean-Pascal Lacoste, Patrice Maktav, Lukas Delcourt, Francesca Antoniotti, etc.). Catégorie:Télé-crochets